respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skins
Skins are new skins for weapons doing the event updates. They can be won as prizes for completing the tiers. If you have the weapon, and you win a skin, you will just get the new skin and the original skin would still be there. If you don't have a weapon and win a skin, you will get the original weapon for free. Dual Rookie Machine Guns, Hunter Rifle, Automatic Shotgun, and Thumper were the only event weapon which its skin version was available for sale using real life currency. Easter Egg Hunt *Blunderbuss - White and Golden Skin. * Revolver - Water Gun Skin. * Double Barrel Shotgun - The Line Skin. Blunderbusss skin.png Revolver skin.png Dbs skin.PNG Hand Grenade Fest * Howitzer Gun - Flaming Hot Skin Road to Glory * Grenade Launcher - Red Hot Skin * Dual Grenade Pistols - Green and red checkerboard Skin. * Guitar Machine Gun - Tiger camo Skin. 1436133602240.png GuitarMachineGunSkin.png Dual Grenade Pistols Skin1.png Summer Camp * Missile Launcher - A golden graffiti painted skin with red missiles. * Scoped Assault Rifle - Blue, green and yellow Skin Missile Launcher skin.png SAR skin.png Ghostbusters 30th * Plasma Punch - Grey and yellow striped Skin. * Zap Gun - Black and yellow striped Skin. Plasma Punch SkinCutted.png Zap Gun Skin Cutted.png Ninja Path * Winter Ghost Rifle - Green camo Skin. * Anti Material Sniper - Red camo Skin. Winter Ghost Rifle skin revision.png AMS skin.png Carnaval Update * Dual Rookie Machine Guns - Brazilian flag themed Skin. Chinese New Year * Scoped Rocket Launcher - Chinese Skin * Dual Revolvers - Chinese Skin SRL Skin.png Dual Revolvers Skin.png Easter Egg Hunt 2.0 * Hunter Rifle - Blue based colour, with a white sketch that seem like the Warrior Bunny's head. Salute Our Troops * Automatic Shotgun - Silver-gold camo Skin Summer Camp 2 * Thumper - Smoking Aces Skin * Bazooka - Blue Shark Skin * Sniper Rifle - Colorful skin * Scoped Assault Rifle - Colorful Skin Thumper skin 2.png Bazooka Skin.png Sniper Rifle skin.png SAR skin.png Halloween Haunt *Double Barrel Shotgun - Monstrous Skin *Scoped Assault Rifle - Skeletal Skin DBSG 2nd skin crop.png Skeletal SAR skin.png Winter Camp *Scoped Assault Rifle - Cadet Skin Saint Patrick's Event *Guitar Machine Gun - Green leprechaun Skin * JP-BEK - Green-and-white Irish-themed Skin Guitar Machine Gun Green skin.png JP-BEK_skin.png April Fool's Event *Rookie Machine Gun - A cat Skin on the rookie machine gun Mexican Fiesta 2 *Blunderbuss **Brass and darker tone Skin **White handle and a golden "barrel" Skin Blunderbuss 2nd skin.png Blunderbusss skin.png Fastest Gunslinger *Revolver - Water Gun Skin Soccer Madness *Dual Machine Guns - Soccer Skin *Grenade Launcher - Red Hot skin. *Dual Grenade Pistols - Green and red checkerboard Skin. DMG skin.png 1436133602240.png Dual Grenade Pistols Skin1.png Ghostbusters Event *Plasma Punch - Ghostbusters Skin Summer Camp 3 *Revolver - Water Pistol Skin *Sniper Rifle - Colourful Skin *Heavy Machine Gun - Colourful Skin Revolver skin.png Sniper Rifle skin.png Heavy Machine Gun skin.PNG Hand Grenade Fest 3 * Siege Cannon - White and blue Skin * Dual Grenade Pistols - Flame Skin Siege Cannon skin.png Dual Grenade Pistols Skin1.png Road to Glory 2016 * Dual Pistols - Black Matador Skin * Airsoft SMG - Crimson Skin * Missile Launcher - Green Pixel Skin * Little Italy -Crimson Skin * Grenade Launcher - Red Hot skin * Double Barrel Shotgun - Aqua Skin * Stig Rifle - Aqua Skin * Revolver - Aqua Skin Dual Pistols skin.png Airsoft SMG skin.png Missile Launcher 2nd skin.png Little Italy skin.png 1436133602240.png DoubleBarrelShotgunAquaSkin.png Stig Rifle skin.png Revolver 2nd skin.png Spooky Nights Event * Heavy Machine Gun - Crimson Skin * Double Barrel Shotgun - Monstrous Skin * Scoped Assault Rifle - Skeletal Skin * Armed Guitar Case - Halloween Skin * SMG Howling - Crimson Skin * Stake Launcher - Bone Skin Heavy Machine Gun 2nd skin.png DBSG 2nd skin crop.png Skeletal SAR skin.png Armed Guitar Case skin.png SMG Howling 2nd skin.png Stake Launcher skin.png Soldiers Graduation Event * Bazooka - Blue Shark Skin * Howitzer Gun - Flaming Hot Skin * Anti Material Sniper - Crimson Skin * Guitar Machine Gun - Crimson Skin Guitar Machine Gun red skin.png Sniperskin2.png Howitzer Skin.png Bazooka skin.png Superstars Event * Sniper Rifle - Aqua Skin * Zap Gun - Aqua Skin * Plasma Punch - Ghostbusters Skin * Dual Grenade Pistols - Crimson Skin Sniper Rifle blue skin.png Zap Gun blue skin.png Plasma Punch SkinCutted.png Screen Shot 2016-12-11 at 9.21.08 pm.png Winter Camp 2016 * Siege Cannon - Holiday Skin * Shotgun - Holiday Skin * Plasma Shotgun - Holiday Skin * Scoped Rocket Launcher - Holiday Skin Siege_Cannon 2nd skin.png IMG-20170101-WA0003.png Screen Shot 2017-01-06 at 2.16.14_pm.png Screen Shot 2017-01-12 at 5.15.12 pm.png Chinese New Year 3 * Dual Grenade Pistols - Chinese Skin * Howitzer Gun - Chinese Skin * Shotgun - Chinese Skin * Plasma Shotgun - Chinese Skin C3V-aPsUYAUQhd-.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.02.21 pm.png Sg skin02.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 6.43.18 pm.png Trivia *Currently, event weapon skins are usually obtained by using real currency while cash & gold priced weapons are obtained from events, '''with the exception '''of the green skin for the JP-BEK, which was released as an event prize at the same time. *The rarest skins in the game is the Easter Egg Hunt skins, but most likely the Double Barrel Shotgun skin due to the event's high difficulty of completing it and being the last weapon skin in the event. Category:Respawnables